<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slayer's Journey by ZaiimDaimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293812">The Slayer's Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiimDaimon/pseuds/ZaiimDaimon'>ZaiimDaimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terra is Dead, Long Live Terra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), DCU, Draka Series - S. M. Stirling, Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiimDaimon/pseuds/ZaiimDaimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Africa and Eurasia have fallen to an empire of slavers, who proclaim loudly that they will conquer the world... But nobody seems to care ! Except for Buffy Summers.</p><p>(Buffy AU, starting from Season 3, and set in a crossover-verse).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terra is Dead, Long Live Terra [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note : Franchises included</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The story will follow Buffy, her friends (and enemies) in Sunnydale, from Season 3 onwards. It will include all elements from the <strong>Buffy and Angel-universe</strong> (including the Council of Watchers, Wolfram &amp; Hart, demon species, etc).</p><p>--</p><p><strong>DC comics and movies</strong> also exist in this universe. So, the Amazons and Atlantis are there, as well as the DC alien species (Martians, Kryptonians, Thanagarians and so on). The galaxy is quite crowded. In the USA, there are additional cities (such as Metropolis, Gotham City and Star City). And all DC characters exist and may appear (such as Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Catwoman and so on).</p><p>It's an <em>unique</em> timeline in the DC-verse. In other words, it won't follow the same continuity as known timelines (such as Earth-1 or Earth-38).</p><p>
  <strong>--</strong>
</p><p><strong>Stargate</strong> also exists, in the background. Earth isn't actively exploring the galaxy through the gate, and doesn't have any contact with the Goa'uld. However, the Goa'uld, the Asgard and other species DO exist, and will appear on some occasions.</p><p>--</p><p>Finally, on this version of Earth, the <strong>Draka</strong> series of novels is also canon. This is the most important point.</p><p>The <em>Domination of the Draka</em> are a culture of slavers, who conquered the entire African continent (and reduced every African into slavery) in the 19th century. Then, they took advantage of both world wars (in 1914-18 and 1939-45) to conquer Europe, Russia, China and Korea as well. And finally, they invaded India in the 1970s.</p><p>The other countries have united in the <em>Alliance for Democracy</em>. It is led by the USA, and it includes Latin America, Britain, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, Japan and South-East Asia.</p><p>The Draka and the Alliance are engaged in a space race, with nuclear-powered spaceships exploring the entire Sol System, and bases on the Moon and asteroids.</p><p>The Draka believe in their own racial supremacy. They live and die for "the Race" and the State. They are totally amoral to other humans (as they believe other humans are "ferals", basically animals). And they train for combat since childhood.</p><p>Basically, they're a weird mix between Sparta, the Nazis and a plantation slavery culture.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> September 1998 – Nameless dimension</b>
</p><p>Buffy woke up in a cell. She remembered what had happened. She came to Los Angeles and lived as a waitress. And then, despite herself, she agreed to help Lily, a homeless girl (that she had already saved in Sunnydale from vampires, once).</p><p>Of course, it <em>had</em> to be demons. Even there, she couldn’t escape being the Slayer, right ?<br/><br/>And so, Buffy tried to rescue Lily from "Ken". That's when she fall through this « pool », which was obviously a portal of some kind. And she was now trapped in a cell, in a demon dimension. And Lily was falling into despair. <em>Great</em>, she thought sarcastically.</p><p>« <b>I always have known that I would end up there, sooner or later. My place is here. In Hell.<br/>- Where ?<br/>- In Hell.<br/>- This is not Hell</b> ».</p><p>"Ken" barged in their conversation. Didn't the demons have the concept of politeness ?</p><p>"<strong>Isn't it ? What is Hell but the total absence of hope ? The substance, the tactile proof of despair. You're right, Lily. This is where you've been heading all your life. Just like Rickie</strong>".</p><p>Buffy had a witty comeback. But her head was still hurting from the fall, so she wisely shut up. She had to admit, this "Ken" talked very well for a demons. Most demon speechs were boring clichés.</p><p>Ken continued to talk to Lily, explaining to her that time passed faster in this dimension, and she would die of old age before anyone noticed her disappearance. And that anyway, nobody cared about that. Then, he went elsewhere, leaving Lily and Buffy together in their cell. Lily was quietly sobbing, while Buffy was feeling anger.</p><p>Those demons had made a fatal mistake when they brought the Slayer to their dimension.</p><p>Buffy was waiting for the moment she would be brought out of her cell. She would make her escape then. And as she was waiting, weird thoughts were coming to her.</p><p>She thought about Kendra, her sister Slayer that had died three months ago. She wondered how Kendra would have reacted if <em>she</em> had gotten captured by slavers. Then, Buffy wondered how any Slayers of the past would have reacted to this situation. And then she wondered aloud, "<strong>It must have happened in real life</strong>".</p><p>"<strong>What ?</strong> ", wondered Lily, who was still sobbing.</p><p>"<strong>Nothing</strong>", replied Buffy, who focused back on her thoughts. She honestly didn't want to listen to Lily's sobs and despair. Not now.</p><p>Buffy mused that Slayers must have been captured by slavers, because the Draka controlled Africa and Eurasia. So logically, some Slayers should have enserfed by the so-called "Master Race". How would a Slayer react to that ? To be enserfed by evil <em>human</em> slavers ? A Slayer wasn't supposed to kill humans, or to participate in human wars. And the Draka, despite all the appearances, <em>were</em> human. How could a Slayer react to that ? How should she react ?</p><p>Buffy could find the answer in her own memory, actually. Because she had read up the <span class="u"><em>Slayers' Diaries</em></span>, back in November. At least, she had read the diaries dating from the 19th and 20th century.</p><p>Buffy never liked to read big and old books. But back in November, Giles had gushed about Kendra. Because of course, <em>Kendra</em> had read all the books, and <em>Kendra</em> remembered all the useless historical information, and <em>Kendra</em> got the names right... And Kendra was the good, perfect little Slayer. And at the time, Buffy had been a little annoyed. She wanted to show Giles that <em>she</em>, too, could be book smart.</p><p>Anyway, Buffy had opened those books. She had expected to be bored. Instead, she was <em>fascinated</em>. Because it wasn't just history. It was the life of past Slayers, who had been in her place. And she still broadly remembered the various Slayers that had preceded her. Their birth era, their name, how they died, their most important achievements as Slayers.</p><p>Right now, in her cell, Buffy was waiting for her escape, and to pass time, she was thinking about weird questions. <em>What would Slayers have done, if they had been enserfed or captured by the Draka ?</em> Buffy tried to find a Slayer that would have found herself in that situation. And she fould none.</p><p>It seemed that there was no Slayer called in Drakan territories, or in countries that got invaded by the Snakes. It must be a coincidence. Buffy didn't believe much in coincidences, but who knows...</p><p>Maybe Slayers tended to be called in Britain, or the American continent, for some reason ? Except that it wasn't true. There had been Slayers in China, India, Persia, Russia, Italy, France and Romania, and even Finland once. But always <em>before</em> the Draka conquered those countries.</p><p>Moreover, most Slayers had traveled around the world. They had been sent on various missions by their Watchers, like Kendra had been recently. But they were never sent to Drakan territory. And the Diaries never mentioned any supernatural activity in Drakan territory.</p><p>The Draka had held a damn continent (Africa) for one century, and then they also gobbled Eurasia. Half of the world under their control. And yet, no supernatural activity ?</p><p>Not all Slayers traveled the world. Some had been bound to Hellmouths. And that led Buffy to another realization. There had been two Hellmouths in Eurasia. In Siberia, in India. They were closed now.</p><p>The Siberian Hellmouth was closed in 1939. The Indian Hellmouth was closed in 1970. Both times, they had been closed... a few years before Drakan conquest.</p><p>Another coincidence.</p><p>Or not. There were two things Buffy didn't believe in. Coincidences, and <em>leprechauns</em>.</p><p>As soon as Buffy returned to Sunnydale, she would research it throughly. Or rather, she would explain it to Giles and Willow, and <em>they</em> would do the research. She was the Slayer, not the Studier.</p><p>Buffy re-focused on the immediate present, as she saw demons coming up to the cells. Escape time was coming. Every prisoner was brought out of their cells, and a demon started his "welcome" speech.</p><p>"<b>You work, and you live. That's all. You do not complain, or laugh, or do anything besides working."<br/></b><br/>The demon walked to a boy.<br/>"<b>Who are you ?<br/>- Aaron.</b>"<br/>The demon guard hit the boy hard, with his club. The boy fall to the ground, uncounscious. Then, all the other prisoners gave the right answer. "<b>I'm no one</b>". Until Buffy's turn came. The demon looked at her, and asked his ritual question.<br/>"<b>Who are you ?<br/>- I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer. And you are ?</b> " She asked in her perky tone, that she hadn't used since Sunnydale.</p><p>The guard roared and threw his club at Buffy, who easily side-stepped it, grabbed and broke his arm, before taking his club and fighting off other demons with it. "<strong>Anyone who's not having fun here, follow me</strong>".</p><p>Buffy ordered Lily to lead the other humans to the upper level of the factory, when a siren started blaring loudly. Lily tried to apologize, "in case they all died", and Buffy brushed it off. It really wasn't the time.</p><p>Buffy was assaulted by dozens of guards who tried to knock her out, and she found herself encircled on a small platform. The only saving grace was that the demons were big and bulky, and the platform was small, so they couldn't come all at once.</p><p>Soon, like a Marxist icon, Buffy found herself fighting with a hammer in one hand, and a sickle (well, an axe that really looked like a sickle) in the other.</p><p>Ken captured Lily and took her hostage. He wanted Buffy to stand down, and threatened to kill all the rebel humans. And of course, he started a big speech about "the price of rebellion"... when Lily pushed him off the balcony. </p><p>The guards around Buffy were surprised. She took advantage of it, to force her way through them. Then, Buffy found a heavy chain hanging from the ceiling, and <em>climbed</em> it, hand-over-hand, joining Lily and the other human runaways at the upper level.</p><p>Buffy found the others struggling to open a heavy iron gate. They would never have managed it, with merely human strength. However, Buffy managed to open it, high enough that the others could pass.</p><p>Ken caught up with the group, and tried to pass under the gate. He got impaled by the gate bars, and screamed in pain. Buffy took Ken's club, and walked to him.</p><p>"<strong>Hey, Ken, you wanna see my impression of Gandhi ?</strong> ".</p><p>She brought the club down his head, crushing it like a tomato.</p><p>"<strong>Gandhi ?</strong> ", asked Lily with surprise.</p><p>"<strong>Well, you know. If he was really pissed off.</strong>"</p><p>The same day, Buffy said goodbye to Lily. She let her take over her room, as the rent was paid for three weeks. Lily also took Buffy's job in <em>Helen's Kitchen</em>, the restaurant where she had worked as a waitress.</p><p>And Lily, who had been Chanterelle in another life, took yet another name. <em>Anne</em>. Anne Steele.</p><p>Buffy would go back to her friends, her mother and her Watcher. Anne Steele would create a shelter for runaway teenagers. She would gave them the same help that Buffy had given her when she needed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-userContent lbContainer js-lbContainer hasThreadmark">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="bbWrapper">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="lbContainer lbContainer--inline">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="js-selectToQuoteEnd">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-lastEdit">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>